


A bundle of happiness

by amamiya_toki



Series: The Future Trilogy [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, F/M, Genderbending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Final part of the "Future Trilogy".Three years into their marriage, and finally their love bears fruit. However, how was Aichi going to tell Kai about it?Previously posted on tumblr on 14th October 2014





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on my blog (and FFn for a while). However, since I don't use it anymore, I decided it was time that I take it down. However, I had written a lot of stuff which were uploaded there but not anywhere else, so I'm transferring them here.
> 
> I'm not sorry, Miwa.

"Good morning, Ai-chan-sensei!"

"Morning!"

"Good morning, Kai-sensei."

"Good morning. I'll see all of you in the clubroom after school, so make sure you pay attention to your lessons and work hard."

"Aww, must we?"

"Of course. Even though the High School Championship tournaments are coming up, you should still put studying as your priority. I won't allow anyone who doesn't focus on his or her studies to participate."

"T-That's blackmail."

It has been three years since Sendou Aichi tied the knot with her first love, the world's number one cardfighter, Kai Toshiki. It wasn't easy for them to be able to spend long durations together, especially since Kai still travels around the world, participating in tournaments or being forced to appear as a special guest of sorts at events or at academies that focus on Vanguard. At times he can be gone for a week, sometimes months. They still keep in contact with each other, never forgetting to send to one another an email every morning and night, as well as a call or two over the internet during the weekends.

On Aichi's side, she has been balancing both her duties as a teacher and as a wife well. She is still the club advisor of the Vanguard Club, where she is still affectionately nicknamed 'Ai-chan' or 'Ai-chan-sensei' by most of her students. While many are surprised by the identity of her husband, all of the members still hold her in high regard and respect for her own strength. Her weekends are often spent cleaning the house or at Card Capital. Sometimes she would help Miwa and Misaki babysit their almost-two year-old son, Daiki, so that the couple could spend some quality time together.

Speaking of her husband, he is now in New York for the tenth and final stage of the longest Vanguard circuit, the North American circuit. He has been there for the past two and a half months and would be expected to come home soon. And soon means tomorrow.

Since she had spent five years separated from Kai, she had no problems handling few weeks or several months without him. Sure there are times when she felt a little lonely, especially when she wakes up in the morning and sees the other side of the bed empty.

Aside from that, she can manage just as fine.

"But if you work hard, I'll play a game each of you later."

"Really? Yay!"

"That's great!"

"We'll work hard today, too!"

"See you later in class, Ai-chan-sensei!"

"Un. See you guys later."

Aichi waved goodbye to her students who ran ahead. Seeing how energetic they were always never failed to remind her of her own memorable days in high school.

When she entered the school building and had just changed to her indoor shoes, she felt her stomach churn. Feeling the familiar onslaught of nausea she made a dash for the nearest washroom. This is something that happens almost every morning, and it has been for the past few weeks. There was no need for alarm, since she already had known the reason for this.

The only problem was how she was going to break the news to her husband when he returns tomorrow night.

_\- Two days later...-_

It was almost eight o'clock on a lovely Saturday morning, and the smell of freshly made food filled the kitchen of the Kai family home. 

Aichi sliced the rolled egg omelettes and separated it into two portions, one slightly bigger than the other. When she was done, she checked on the soup and the grilled fish, which were both done. She took the omelettes to the dining table and took out the plates and bowls for the fish and the soup.

Five minutes later, and everything was set on the table and ready for a good, hearty breakfast. Well, almost. All that's left is the rice.

"Good morning, Aichi..." 

Just as Aichi was scooping the rice into the bowls, her husband dragged his feet into the kitchen, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Toshiki-kun. Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yeah. I just didn't expect the flight to be delayed."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay up long enough to wait for you."

"Don't be. You had to work yesterday, and were probably exhausted at the end of the day." Wrapping his arms around his beloved wife, he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Shall I help you with that?"

"I can manage on my own. Why don't you take a seat first?"

"Okay."

"Would you like coffee or tea?"

"It's fine, I can go without caffeine today. I was planning on having a morning nap anyway."

"I see. Ah, let's eat, shall we? Let's tuck in."

"Let's tuck in. It's been a while since I had a Japanese breakfast. I can never get used to what they eat over there."

"If there's anything you feel like eating, just ask. I'll make it for you."

"I want curry for tomorrow's dinner, then. Make it extra-spicy."

"Sure. No problem at all."

"By the way, Aichi; do you have anything planned for today?"

"No, not really. Other than the usual Saturday dinner at Misaki-san's. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking of bringing you out today. How does a late lunch sound? We can eat at your favourite cafe in the corner of the street near Card Capital."

"I'm fine with it. Ah, Mitsusada-san and Yuri-san invited us to their place next Sunday. Would you be able to make it?"

"I should. What's the occasion?"

"It's the twins' birthday celebration. Kou-kun and Hime-chan are turning eight soon."

"They're that old already?"

"They are. What shall we get them for their presents? Other than cards, which they have plenty of."

"I have no idea. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, Kou-kun likes to read... maybe we should get him some new books. For Hime-chan I was thinking of an arts-and-craft kit... maybe something yarn-related. She showed great interest when she saw me knitting the past few times when I went to visit them."

"That sounds good. Shall we buy them while we're out later?"

"I don't see why n—"

Before Aichi could finish her sentence, she felt her stomach convulse and her face was drained of all colour. Before Kai could realize what was happening, Aichi had already left her seat.

Confused and concerned, Kai followed her out of the room. She was surprised to find her hunched over the toilet bowl, puking out the contents of her stomach.

"Aichi, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine… No need to worry…"

"You don't look fine to me. Are you ill? Did you eat something bad?"

"No, it's nothing of that sort… this has been happening for a while now, actually…"

"A while?! That's not being fine at all! Get your coat; I'm taking you to the doctor's!"

"There's really nothing to worry about, Toshiki-kun! There's a reason for this; I can explain!"

"Explain? What is there to explain? If you're not feeling well, then—"

"Really, Toshiki-kun! Stop being so stubborn and listen! I can assure you that there's nothing wrong with me! Rather, it's just the opposite!"

"Opposite? What do you mean? The only reasons why a person would vomit is because he's ill, or he had seen something sickening, right?"

"That's not all, Toshiki-kun. There's another reason why, and it only applies to women under a certain condition."

"... Huh? I don't understand what you are trying to explain, Aichi."

"Toshiki-kun... you mean you haven't heard of morning sickness?"

"Morning... sickness?" 

Kai repeated, blinking at Aichi who could not help but to giggle at his reaction. This puzzled him even more, and also made him slightly annoyed. 

"I don't see how you find this so amusing."

"Toshiki-kun, you don't know what morning sickness is, do you?"

"I can't say that I do. What kind of illness is that?"

"It's not an illness, per se. It's more of a symptom, or rather, a kind of discomfort..."

"Discomfort? What exactly is up with you, Aichi?"

"Well, I was going to tell you earlier, but I wasn't sure how to break the news to you so I was waiting to tell you... I guess now's a good time? The truth is that... well, I'm pregnant."

And after that, it was silent.

Kai didn't say a word, nor did he move. He barely even reacted. In fact, he was so stunned it seemed as if he had been frozen, or as if his soul had left his body.

Aichi waited anxiously for his reaction. She had expected him to be surprised at the very least, but not to this degree. She didn't tell earlier because she was afraid of how he would react, but his lack of reaction was making her even more worried and scared.

"T-Toshiki... kun...?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Aichi... I was just a little shocked by the sudden news..." 

No, you were very shocked by it. 

Is what Aichi had imagined Miwa would rebut if he was present in the area right now.

Kai wrapped his arms around Aichi, embracing her tightly. "But I'm really glad. Truly, I am."

"Toshiki-kun?" Aichi blinked, not knowing what Kai meant. "I thought you didn't like children, so you wouldn't want any..."

"I didn't say I didn't like children."

"E-Eh? But around them, you always seem so troubled."

"It's because I don't really know how to handle them, I guess."

"A-Ahh... is that so?"

"By the way, why didn't you tell me about something so important earlier?"

"Well, I was afraid that you would react to it negatively..."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I think I can understand why you decided not to tell me earlier. Besides, you know I prefer for you to tell me these things directly instead of over the phone. But if I recall, Misaki didn't have anything like that when she was pregnant…"

"It differs between individuals. My mother didn't have it either when she was pregnant with me and Emi, but Yuri-san did when she had the twins."

"I see… but let's talk about this later. Are you feeling better?"

"I am. I don't feel queasy anymore."

"How is your appetite? Can you still eat?"

"Yup. No problems there, at least."

"Let's finish breakfast, then. It would be a waste to not finish the food that you prepared. Can you get up?" 

He offered his hand, and she took it.

"Yes, of course."

_-About eleven weeks later...-_

"Wow, Aichi-chan... have you gotten bigger?" Miwa raised an eyebrow at Kai and Aichi, who had just arrived at his place for their usual Saturday night gathering.

"Miwa, I can sue you for insulting my wife like that."

"I was referring to the baby bump!"

Aichi laughed awkwardly.

"Welcome, Kai, Aichi." Misaki smiled at her friends, approaching them with her two-year-old son toddling behind her. "I'm glad to see that you're going great."

"You too, Misaki-san. Congratulations on your second pregnancy!"

"Wait a minute. I don't recall telling either of you..."

"Miwa-kun told Kai over the phone the other day."

"Ah, I see." Misaki sent a glare towards her husband, who looked away in guilt.

"Accha! Kaa! Wolcome!"

"I think you mean 'welcome', Daiki." Miwa laughed.

"I see his pronunciation is staring to improve," Aichi noted.

"There are some words and syllables he can't pronounce yet. He can't pronounce his own name; whenever he asks for a hug it sounds like he's saying it twice."

"Accha! Hug Dakki!"

"See what I mean?"

"Let me come in first, okay?"

"Daiki, make sure you escort your precious Big Sis Aichi to the living room."

"Yes!"

"It's been on my mind for a long time, but why is your son so attached to my wife, Miwa?"

"... Kai, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be, of a child?"

"Well, Aichi is like a godmother of sorts to Daiki. She has always been helping us look after him, and he must have gotten attached as result. Not that we mind, though."

"Well, to tell the truth, Daiki is attached to all of us here except his own father."

"Eh?!" The sound of Miwa's heart breaking could be heard in the background.

"By the way, Taishi, I smell something burning from the kitchen..."

"Seriously? I'll go check on it!"

"I don't smell anything, though?" Kai muttered to himself as he entered the hallway, walking past Misaki and heading to the living where Aichi was.

"It's a lie."

"I know."

When Kai entered the living room, he was greeted with a toddler running towards him and hugging his leg.

"Kaa!"

"Well, that's a first." Aichi, who was seated on the sofa, smiled. "It looks like Daiki-kun has finally opened up to you. I thought children would be afraid of you, Toshiki-kun."

"Well, they say young children know no fear... Or maybe it's because Daiki takes after his father." Misaki commented, to which Kai smirked in agreement.

"He'd better take after you when he grows older."

"I personally hope so."

"I can hear the two of you badmouthing me from here!"

"Kaa? Hug Dakki?"

"Ah, Toshiki-kun, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"It's fine. Up you go, Daiki."

"Uwahh!" Daiki giggled happily. "Sho high!"

Daiki's joyful expression brought a smile to Kai's face. Seeing this made Aichi's heart beat a little faster, and she continued to watch them interact with a smile of her own.

"I guess you won't have to worry about your child after he's born, don't you?" Misaki, who took a seat next to Aichi. "He doesn't look like it, but Kai would make a good father."

"I know."

"By the way, have you thought of a name for your child? I'm sure the last time I asked, you said you two haven't decided yet."

"We thought about it, but haven't really decided on it yet. Especially since we don't know whether this little one will be male or female..."

"You did mention about wanting to keep the child's gender a surprise."

"Toshiki-kun seems to think that this child would be a girl, and was considering the name 'Airi'. He says that it's a combination of my name and his mother's name. But I think that this little one would be a boy. We would name him 'Senri' if that's the case."

"This reminds me of the time I was pregnant with Daiki. Taishi kept insisting that Daiki would be a girl until the ultrasound proved him wrong."

"Ahahaha... What about your second child?"

"It's still too early to find out. How are you fairing? Can you feel the baby moving inside?"

"There have been some little movements, over the past few weeks, but nothing big yet."

"Kaa! Put Dakki down!"

"Sure."

"Ah, Kai? I need your help over here!"

"I'll be right over."

"Mama! Mama!" Daiki bounced over towards his mother. "Accha tummy sho big? What inshade?"

"I think you meant, 'inside', Daiki." Misaki lifted her son up and set him on her lap. "Big Sis Aichi here has a baby inside her tummy, and that's why it's so big."

"Babby? Wike Dakki?"

"A lot smaller than Daiki."

"Widdle babby?"

"I guess you can call it that."

Daiki giggled and stretched over to touch Aichi's baby bump in excitement. "Widdle babby! 'ello, widdle babby! Me Dakki! Babby name?"

"The little baby doesn't have a name yet, Daiki."

"Eh? Wuhy?

"Well, that's because Big Sis Aichi here doesn't know if the little baby is going to be a boy or a girl."

"B-Boi... garl?" Daiki repeated, not knowing what the words meant.

"Boy and girl. A boy is someone like Daiki, Papa and Kai-kun."

"Mama n' Accha?"

"Mama and Big Sis Aichi are girls."

"Ah! Da'ki know! Sho garls have boobies?"

"..."

"..."

That was definitely not a word that should come out of a mouth of a two-year-old.

"Daiki... from where did you pick up that word from?"

"Huh? Papa awways says..."

"Aichi-chan, Misa-chan! Dinner's ready... why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Aichi, look after Daiki for me. And you, we need to talk."

"E-Eh? What happened? What did I do this time?"

"We're taking this somewhere else."

"What happened?" Kai asked as he sat beside his wife, watching Misaki drag Miwa away.

"Well... I guess it's something that Miwa-kun did again?"

"I'm not surprised."

Aichi laughed nervously, pitying Miwa for a moment.

It was then that she felt something akin to a jolt, and she let out a small sound of surprise.

"Aichi?"

"I think... the baby just kicked me."

"Babby kik?"

"Really?"

"Yeah... it's a little weak and faint, but I think he just did."

"Can I try feeling it?"

"I'm not sure if you can, but go ahead."

Kai placed his palms on Aichi's enlarged abdomen. He waited for a while, but he couldn't feel anything at all.

"Maybe another time, Toshiki-kun... ah."

"It looks like the timing was just right."

"Y-You're right..."

"Well, this kick isn't as strong as I thought it would be... it feels more like a tap than a kick."

"Well, maybe because he isn't big or strong enough yet..."

"Maybe so, but are you sure it's not because our child's female?"

"Well, I don't think the gender has anything to do with the kicking..."

"Misa-chan, that really hurt!"

"You deserved that. Ah, Kai, Aichi, Daiki... we're going to start eating now."

"Ah, yes... Daiki-kun, make sure you wash your hands before you eat."

"Yes, Accha!"

"Toshiki-kun, let's go, too."

"Yeah..."

_-About three months later...-_

"No trigger... It's my loss."

"We have a winner, Ladies and Gentlemen! As expected from the man who conquered the world, Kai Toshiki! Half a year of absence from the world stage didn't dull his battle instincts a single bit! Rather, it not only seemed to have sharpened them, but made him even stronger! This is just like the last break he took three years ago after he boldly announced his marriage to the world after returning from his honeymoon! What could he have been up to for these past six months, I wonder? Competitor Kai, a word or two, if you please!"

"It's nothing much."

"Don't say that! There must be a driving force behind your strength! Could it be that something good happened with your wife?"

"..."

"Oh! It's a no comment from Competitor Kai! As much as we would like to ask more questions, that's all the time we have today! After a short interval we shall begin with the awards ceremony as well as the closing ceremony!"

As soon as the cue was given, Kai walked off the field, finally able to loosen the tension in his shoulders.

"That was a good fight, Kai Toshiki. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. It was a superb fight. It looks like a good wind is blowing in your favour today."

"... Souryuu Leon."

"It was a spectacular fight; unfortunately I lacked the ability to be your opponent this round. It looks like your long break has done you some well. I heard this would be your last time participating in a circuit for a long time?"

"Yeah. I'll be taking at least a year off any competitions that would be held overseas, and I don't really have plans to participate in any more circuits for now. In fact, I only participated this time because it's the Asia Circuit."

"I see. Well, it's a pity that I won't get to fight with you as often as I would. You are a fearsome opponent."

"You aren't too bad yourself."

"Thank you for your compliment. Well, I'm disappointed that I wouldn't be able to fight you as often as I would like to anymore. On the bright side, I can always play against both you and your wife if I happen to visit Japan again."

"I'm sure we'll both be looking forward to that."

"So will I. If you don't mind, I would have to my leave now. Give your wife my well-wishes."

"I will. See you around."

Just as Leon took his leave, Kai felt his cellphone in his back pocket buzz. Glancing at the caller ID he was surprised to see who it was who called him.

"Misaki?"

"Ah, Kai! You finally picked up!" The woman barked at him, but instead of sounding angry she seemed to be anxious. "Do you know how long Taishi and I have been trying to contact you?"

"What happened?"

"It's Aichi! She has gone into labour!"

"Eh? But our child's not due until next week…"

"It doesn't matter! Hurry over to the hospital! Taishi's on his way to pick you up; he should be there already!"

"Got it!"

"Competitor Kai, we're starting! Please make your way to the main stage— Wait! Where are you going?"

Ignoring the staff member who had called out to him, Kai dashed down the hallway and out of the building, searching for the familiar Card Capital Microbus.

"Kai!"

He heard the beep of the horn, and Miwa shouting his name. The vehicle stopped near him, and Kai got on.

"Make sure you fasten your seatbelts!"

"Got it."

"Okay, off we go!" Miwa drove off as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit.

"Miwa, why is Aichi in labour so early?"

"Misa-chan said that there are times when the child can be born early or late. Doctors can't predict the exact day of birth, you know; it's just an estimation. I've heard of kids who are born two weeks early, some two weeks late. Our Daiki was on born on his due date, which made us surprised because Misa-chan predicted that he would be born early."

"I see."

"You have a lot more to learn about pregnancy, Kai."

"Leave it be. Weren't you the same two to three years ago?"

"Unlike you, I did do my homework."

"…"

"Don't glare at me like that, Kai; it's scary!"

"But I guess you're right. How long more before we reach the hospital?"

"Judging by the fact that there're not many cars on the road now… I say another fifteen minutes? Ten if I go by the shortcut."

"Take the shortcut, then."

"Sure thing."

"And drive faster."

"Sure thing."

"Keep your eyes on the road at all times."

"Sure thing."

"Break the limit!"

"Sure thing… is what I'd like to say! Are your trying to get me arrested for speeding?! And don't treat me like your vanguard!"

"… Just hurry up."

"Aye aye, sir."

The moment Miwa stopped the microbus at the entrance, Kai jumped out of the vehicle and ran right into the building.

"Where's the delivery room?!" He asked the nurse at the counter, who was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"D-Down that hall towards the east wing; turn left at the second corner and you'll see it right on the right..."

"Thanks!" Kai followed the directions he was given, and when he saw Misaki waiting outside.

"Misaki!"

"Kai..."

"Kaa!"

"Where's Aichi?"

"Inside; she's still in labour."

"Thanks!"

"Kai, wait! Don't be so anxious! Just calm down. The midwife is with her. She'll be fine."

"But I'm still worried about Aichi. Is it possible for me to go inside?"

"I already told the midwife that you're on the way. The next time she comes out you can go in. Where's Taishi, by the way?"

"Parking the vehicle."

"I see."

"Did you contact Emi and Shizuka-san?"

"I did. Emi-chan has a lecture at her university right now and would come over later with Kamui, and Shizuka-san just went to get us some drinks. She'll be back later."

"How long will this take?"

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"The time taken in labour varies with each birth. For me, it took almost seven hours before this little one came out."

"S-Seven hours..."

"Well, like I said, it varies."

"Kaa, Accha okay?"

"I'm sure Aichi will be fine. Thank you for your concern, Daiki."

The door of the delivery room opened, and a middle-aged woman peeked out.

"Ah... I presume that you are Kai Aichi-san's husband, Kai Toshiki-san?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's great. I'm Tamura, the midwife. We've been expecting you. You may come in now; your wife's been waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Kai followed the midwife inside, where Aichi was. 

"T-Toshiki... kun..." She managed, trying to put a smile on her face as he came closer.

"Aichi!" Kai felt his heart sink, to see his beloved in so much pain for the first time. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

"It's bearable... for now. I'm glad you came. H-How was the circuit?"

"I won, but that's not important now." Taking the fold-able plastic chair that was given to him, Kai sat himself down next to his wife and held her hand. "Tamura-san, how long more before the baby can delivered?"

"Well, judging by the dilation of the cervix I would say that she might be able to give birth anytime soon... maybe in the next hour or two. Your wife had actually been in labour for a few hours before that young woman outside brought her to the hospital, which is why it wouldn't take long. I'm monitoring the baby's heart-rate for any important changes or signs, so rest assured that everything is fine for now."

"I'm sorry... if I had noticed earlier..."

"There's no need to apologise, sweetie. It's often like this with first-time mothers. Even if you were told what the signs of labour are, you wouldn't be familiar with it until you actually experience it yourself."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, nothing much I can suggest except to give your wife your support... or a backrub."

"That sounds pretty good right now, actually." Aichi admitted sheepishly. “Tamura-san, is it okay for me to move onto my side, instead of lying down on my back?"

"It should be fine."

"I'll give you one, then."

"Thanks, Toshiki-kun."

"It's not a problem at all."

"Toshiki-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to be so worried; it shows on your face. I'll be fine. We should be feeling happy and excited instead; our child is finally coming into the world to meet us. Just the thought of this warms my heart and puts a smile on my face. I know you feel the same too, Toshiki-kun."

"Yeah... I do."

"Just a few more hours... let's do this together."

XXX

There had been a lot of coaxing, encouraging, insulting and plenty more dramatics involved, but the baby was finally born after two hours or so.

"Here you are, Kai-san. Your newborn child has been weighted and measured, and he's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you, Tamura-san." Aichi smiled, taking her child from the midwife.

"We'll give you some time to rest before we move you to the ward, so I'll be seeing you later."

"So it wasn't a girl..." Kai muttered in disappointment under his breath, after the midwife had left.

"But that's not important, isn't it? All that matters that he is born healthy."

"I know that. I'm glad too."

"Isn't he adorable? They say that newborn children look like monkeys, but to me he looks like a little angel."

"Of course. He's our son."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Of course. You're his father, after all."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this... what if I drop him?"

"Toshiki-kun, I'm sure holding your own son is much less challenging as compared to winning a championship."

"I won't think that, if I were you. I mean, babies are kind of... fragile, I guess?"

"I don't know why you're acting out of your own character now, but really; how hard can it be? You did it during those lessons, didn't you?"

"There's a huge difference between the actual child and a doll."

"Toshiku-kun, please." Aichi sighed. "You wouldn't know unless you try. And if you're that afraid of dropping him, I'll support him from below and catch him if you really do... if it assures you."

"... Okay."

Slowly, Aichi passed her child over to her husband, and made sure that he was holding him properly.

"See? That isn't too hard, is it, Toshiki-kun?"

"You're right..." Kai mumbled, feeling the warmth of the baby he now held in his arms. 

He felt warm inside; the gentle and soothing kind of warmth. And happy, just as happy as he was on the day when he married Aichi.

"Toshiki-kun? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about big how this child's going to be in a few years’ time. He's... so small. You can't help but feel that you want to protect and love him."

"I know, right?"

"Thank you, Aichi." He leaned over to place a small kiss on her forehead. "You've done well."

"That should be my line… Thank you too, Kai-kun. You were the one who supported me, and took care of me. It must have been difficult, looking after me when I was unlike myself."

"What are you saying, Aichi? You were the one who had it rough; you were the one who bore our child and protected him for thirty-nine weeks inside of you. And besides, I'm your husband. It's something that I should do." and with a smirk he added, "Though I wouldn't mind if you acted more selfish or spoiled on normal days as well."

"I would, though… but still, I'm glad. Our first child, Kai Senri… he's finally with us."

"And I'm sure there will be more."

"You want another child, Toshiki-kun?"

"In the future. I still want a daughter."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she takes after you, seeing how you want her that much."

"What about Senri, then? I think he'll take after you."

"Really? But I was thinking that he'll resemble you more."

"Maybe you're right, but we wouldn't know until he grows up. And we'll be there every step of the way for him."

"You're right."

"And I'm sure he'll become a great person, just like you, Toshiki-kun."

"But I don't want him to end up like me… I don't want him to have to experience the hardship of losing his parents at a young age. I'm sure I told you about my parents, right?"

"Yes, you did…"

"But I didn't tell you that both my parents also lost their parents around the same age as I did. It's a curse… and I'm afraid it would happen to him, too."

"I won't let that happen!"

"Aichi…?"

"It may just be a coincidence, or it could really be a curse as you said. But one thing I know is that I won't let it happen to our child… our children."

"But how can you be so sure about that?"

"I can't be, but I have a strong feeling that we would be able to watch this child grow up, and be there for him every step of the way. It's not like I can predict the future or anything like that, my Psyqualia doesn't work that way I can assure you, but I believe that this feeling is right and I choose to trust it. What about you, Toshiki-kun?"

"If you choose to trust it, then… I would choose to trust it as well. Even without that power you've always had good instincts. I had put my faith in it many times before, and it won't hurt to do so again."

"That's good, then." Aichi remarked with a smile, before yawning.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah… just a little."

"It doesn't look that way to me. Why don't you take a nap? It'll be a while more before they'll move you to the ward and bring Senri to the nursery, so everything will be just fine. You can always see him again later when you wake up."

"Okay..." Aichi yawned once more before letting her eyes close slowly. She shifted her position a little to make herself comfortable, and when her body went still and her breathing constant Kai knew that she had dozed off.

Balancing his newborn son on one arm by supporting him on his chest, Kai reached his other arm over to stroke his wife's head.

"I promise, Aichi. I will do everything I can to make you both happy, and no matter what happens I will treasure and protect you and this child, as well as the other children we will have in the future. I am truly thankful to you for giving me the best gift ever: this little bundle of happiness."

And as Kai had finished indulging in his little moment, one of the nurses spoke up from behind him.

"Kai-san, I'm sorry to interrupt, we need to run some check-ups on the child before we bring him to the nursery..."

"I understand. May I come along?"

"It should be no problem, but it would be best to ask the doctor, first. Please come this way."

"Thank you."

Soon, it was silent in the room. 

Aichi peeked an eye open, and let out a small sigh.

"I'd wish you'd say that when I'm awake... silly Toshiki-kun."

**The Future Trilogy: Part Three**

**"A bundle of happiness"**

**-END-**


End file.
